Gamindustri
Gamindustri is the name of the world in which the events of the ''Hyperdimension Neptunia ''series takes place in. Geography Gamindustri is, so far to the current knowledge of its people, a singular gigantic continent surrounded by the endless ocean. Gamindustri has three different known locations that divide a certain category of people; Celestia, where the Goddesses reside, the Four Nations, the countries in which each of the four goddesses govern and protect, and the World Below, where the rest of humanity who were not chosen to be a part of the four nations reside. Celestia The world above the Four Nations. Celestia is where the Goddesses reside and watch over Gamindustri from. Much like the Four Nations, there are numerous floating landmasses all connected by rainbows to one another to allow access to each. Celestia is hidden above and surrounded by clear clouds. There are also numerous marble columns and small shrines in each small landmass, as well as an abundance of grass and water. At the very edge of Celestia is a big shrine in which statues of the four goddesses and other unknown people stand. Within the shrine leads to the temple where it is said where the goddesses were born. The Four Nations The nations which each of the four goddesses rule over -- Planeptune, Lowee, Lastation and Leanbox -- and protect. They are individual floating landmasses found in different regions of Gamindustri, floating above the continent itself. According to a librarian from the World Below, the four goddesses had ascended separate pieces of the earth just below Celestia and created their nation respectively. Those who had complete devotion and faith in one of the four goddesses were chosen to reside in the nation they had built, additionally those who wished deeply and gave their faith to one of the goddesses were granted residence in one of the nations depending on which goddess they had began to worship the most. The World Below The world below the Four Nations and the continent itself. The World Below is where the rest of humanity who were not chosen by the four goddesses live in, all scattered throughout Gamindustri living in different towns. Despite having faith and worshipping one of each of the four goddesses, the World Below is not protected or even given proper support by the goddesses they worship and are instead left to fend on their own. There are far more numerous locations in The World Below because it is on Gamindustri's very continent. In comparison to the Four Nations, the World Below occasionally has different weather and seasons. It is abundant in wild life but also with the threat of dangerous monsters roaming the world. Locations [ To be Added... ] History [ To be Added... ] Gallery [ To be Added... ] Trivia *This version of Gamindustri is a mix between the Super Dimension Gamindustri (the floating nations of the four Gddesses) and Hyper Dimension Gamindustri (there being land on the ground and surrounded by the ocean). *If not obvious enough, the world's name is a word play on "game industry". Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia